


Chronicles of Riddick: Family

by Sliverangel99



Series: Continuation of Riddick [1]
Category: Pitch Black (2000), Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Bottom John, Bottom Toombs, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Power Bottom John, Romance, Ruler Riddick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliverangel99/pseuds/Sliverangel99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. This begins after Riddick becomes the ruler of the Necromonger. Riddick has become increasingly uneasy in his role as Lord Marshall of the Necromonger fleet. His refusal to swear into the Necromonger faith has caused dissent among his subjects and assassination attempts by his subordinate commanders. It wouldn't be too much of a problem for him if it was just him getting attacked. His mate, Johns, and his only son, William, we're in a close call. Riddick gets help from unexpected people he can trust to protect his love ones while he begins to buckle down on the Necromongers and rule with iron fist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close To Home

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings subject to change. I don't own Riddick or any of the other characters. I don't own the Riddick franchise. Would like to, but I don't.

“SHIT!” Riddick yelled as he paused to type in the code to a door outside of his personal chambers that he shared with his mate, Johns, and their child, William. He should have never let his guard down. The intel of the attack came too late from a double-spy. He prayed that when the door opened that it wasn’t too late for his family. That Johns was able to handle it.

As soon as the door opened enough, Riddick swiftly squeezed through the door and ran into the inner chamber. His heart literally stopped at the scene. Blood…blood everywhere…

 

 

**1 ½ YEARS AGO**

 

 

“Riddick, I need you to calm down.” Johns told Riddick, who growled at him. Johns glared at Riddick, who sighed and sat down on his “throne”.

“How can I calm down? That asshole almost got to him-“

“But he didn’t. I ghosted him.” Johns told Riddick as he walked up to him and straddled Riddick’s legs.

“That’s not the point.” Riddick told Johns as he placed his hands on John’s hips to stabilize him. He nuzzled Johns, taking in his natural scent. “He shouldn’t have gotten that close to you or the baby.”

“Riddick…I can handle myself.” Johns purred as he leaned more into Riddick. He shivered as Riddick chuckled against his chest.

“I don’t doubt that, Babe. I worry you’re gonna get caught off guard while holding Will.” Riddick told him as he pulled back to look into Johns’ eyes. “Or that someone will hurt you while using Will as bait, if they manage to get him from you.”

“That’s what guards are for.” Johns told Riddick as he raised his hand and ran it lovingly down Riddick’s chin towards his chest.

“They’re the ones who let it happen. I need someone who I can trust to guard you.” Riddick told Johns with a sigh. “Vaako is only one man and can only do so much.”

“The word that you’re looking for is “babysitter”.” Johns said with a laugh. He was cut off when a baby’s cry came from the other side of the room. He got up with a groan and walked towards a blue and white crib. He peered inside and smiled at a beautiful baby that had reddish brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and slightly dark skin look up at him with tears streaming down his face.

Will's Baby Picture 

“What’s wrong with Dada’s baby?” Johns cooed as he picked his son up and started lightly bouncing him. Soon, the cries died down and John walked back over to Riddick who was still sitting on his throne thinking. “Look at who it is, its Daddy Riddick.”

Johns turned to show the sniffing baby Riddick, who was still in thought. Johns rolled his eyes and turned the lifted Will into the air, causing him to giggle. He placed Will on top of Riddick’s head. Will immediately began to be against Riddick’s face and laugh. Riddick glared lightly at Johns and took Will from him. He placed Will and his lap and lightly bounced him. Johns snickered as he turned away and headed towards their personal refrigerator.

“Dada is gonna get a spanking if he keeps it up.” Riddick told Will who giggled when Riddick did a high knee bounce. Johns took a bottle of milk from the refrigerator and placed it in the microwave to warm up.

“Not in front of the baby, Darlin.” Johns said with a smirk. Riddick raised an eyebrow at him.

"This kid is looking more and more like a girl with this hair."

"He's not getting a hair cut yet, Riddick..."

Riddick said nothing else as he played with Will while Johns finished getting the bottle ready.

Once he was finished, Johns walked over to Riddick and Will and took Will back so he could feed him. Will wined a little at being taken from Riddick, but quieted down when Johns placed a bottle to his mouth. He immediately began sucking.

Johns yipped when he was caught off guard by Riddick pulling him into his lap. Riddick laid his chin on Johns' shoulders as he watched the baby eat. One arm was around Johns' waist and the hand rested against his thigh, the other was aground Johns also, but the hand was petting Will’s hair as he ate.

“Greedy little thing.” Riddick commented as he wiped a stray milk drop from his son’s cheek.

“Takes after his Daddy Riddick.” Johns joked, and then yipped when Riddick lightly pinched his thigh. They sat in silence for about 2 minutes, when Riddick started to speak.

“Listen…I’ve been thinking…”

“That’s a dangerous thing…”

“I know someone who I can trust.”

“Trust?” Johns raised an eyebrow at Riddick, who grinned. “That’s a change. And who is this “someone” that you can trust to have me and Will’s six?”

“He’s an asshole mercenary-“

“Whoa!?” Johns moved causing Will to whine a little at the shift. Johns stopped moving and looked at Riddick in confusion. “In case you forgot, never trust a merc.”

“I trusted you.” Riddick said, then insanely wished him didn’t from the glare he received. “Listen to the idea before you reject it out right.”

“Listening…”

“I grew up with him, same orphanage with the same dirty ass mercs that “adopted” us. He’s helped me like you wouldn’t believe. I consider the little shit to be kind of like a little brother. He’s the only merc besides you that I haven’t killed.”

“Where is he?”

“Crematoria…” (*sorry if I didn’t spell that right...)


	2. Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick is going back to Crematoria for someone. Someone who he had considered to be family even. He's "little brother", whom he left a the horrible prison. Three guess as to who that someone is. Hint: One merc we never see Riddick kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the Riddick franchise...sadly...T.T

Coming Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. I love reviews. They make me more obligated to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please review. Feedback is awesome.


End file.
